Things Just Happen
by Pathfinder131
Summary: Naruto after saving the world has decided he has had enough and leaves the village with Anko and Haku , While the Hokage Sasuke Uchiha wants him back or dead. M rating for gore , torture , and Possible Lemons
1. Chapter 1

_**A NARUTO FAN FICTION NO I DO OWN NAUTO .**_

_** Things Just Happen - Revised**_

**A 25 YEAR OLD NARUTO WHO HAS DESTROYED THE AKATSUKI , RETRIEVED SASUKE UCHIHA ALIVE . JUST FOUND OUT THAT THE COUNCIL FORCED TSUNADE TO RESIGN AND MADE THE TEME THE SIXTH HOKAGE AND BANNED NARUTO FROM EVER BECOMING HOKAGE.**

_**MAIN CHARACTERS = Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze 25 - Sasuke Uchiha 25 - Temari of Suna 28 - Kakashi Hatake 44 - Kurenai Y. 39 - Anko 41 - Ino Y. 25 - Sakura Haruna 25 - Konohamaru 20 ( Anbu Captain - Monkey ) - Haku 27 ( Female version ) - Hinata 25 - Kiba 25 - Hana - 28 - TenTen 25 - Kurama ( 9 Tail ) - **_

_**Namikazi Compound 2300 hours **_

_** -Naruto Turns to the 2 people as they enter the building with a sigh **__" Just a couple of things to take care of then we go Anko if you are still determined to Join me in exile . Monkey You should be wearing your mask Kono. I'm no longer your Commander . _

_**The man in the ANBU armour with his mask on his hip looks at Naruto and says **__ " Boss you'll always be the Real Commander of ANBU no matter who the Teme puts in charge boss . You know their gonna send people after you , though I don't know who Most of us ain't gonna take that assignment ._

_**Naruto nods **__" Yeah will they may just label me a missing nin and set the Hunter-nins on me and Anko . Any way I need you to deliver some packages to a few Dear Friends of mine " __**He states with his eyes and voice going as cold as Ice . **_

_**Konohamaru looks at his friend and realizes that this village and it's people have **__**finally succeeded in killing his old friend **__**and leaving behind a man who hasn't smiled in over 2 months . He shakes his head and and responds **__"Sure Boss What And Who . "_

_**Naruto Stands still for a minute then sighs and looks at Anko **__ " Anko go collect Haku and I will meet you up top of the Hokages monument in a minute ." __** Anko Looks at hiim for a minute nods and leaves . Naruto hands Kono. a scroll and says **__"The packges are in seperate scrolls on this scroll they go Violet for Hinata Inzuka , Sky Blue for Ino , Amber for Temari , and Crimson For Kurenai Yuuhi , and tell Sakura , and Tenten I'm sorry I Just Can't stay anymore . Bye " __**And he disappears in a flash.**_

_** 0500 Namikazi Compound**_

_** Sakura opens the compound gate calling out **__ " Naturo , Anko , Haku . I Brought some sweetrolls from the Bakery . __** She stops and looks around and listens for an answer. **_

_**When Konohamaru steps out in his armor without his mask on , She looks at him standing there then starts crying saying **__ " They left didn't they ? _

_** As sobs start racking her body they both hear the gate open and see Kakashi and his fiancee Kurenai enter . Kurenai looks at Sakura and asks **__ " Whats wrong did something happen "_

_**Konohamaru slips on his mask walks upto Kurenai and shoves a scroll at her and says with disdain **__ " Nothing that matters to either of you , He left this for you , And neither of you are welcomed on my clan properties . __**He walks by and out the gate. Sakura looks at both of them and leaves **__._

_**Kakashi looks stunned. Kurenai opens the scroll and sees it is a storage scroll with things stored , she walks to where there is a table and chairs on a patio . She opens the first seal and a dozen roses made out of wind-carved Rubies the size of golf balls and silver for the stems pop out with a note and a diamond ring . She looks at the note and sees its from a year and a half ago a pales " **__Kakashi he left the village " __**she states. **_

_** Kakashi responds **__ " He wouldn't do that , He wants to be the Hokage ,Tsunade called for a public announcement this morning , I'm sure it's to announce that He's gonna be the next Hokage. __**He walks over to see what she is looking at and sees the roses and glares at Kurenai **__ " You mean the Ninja that was to young was Naruto . You mean that for the last 6 months I've rubbed in his face everyday that I had you And He didn't . I need to find him . __**As Kakashi turns to the gate and then stops thinking to himself what have I done , Where could he be ? **_

_**0830 The Silver Cup Tea House -**_

_**An ANBU wearing a Monkey Mask appears at the Tea House that Tenten , Hinata , and Ino are sitting at talking about various things. He walks up to the table that they are sitting at . And proceeds to give Hinata and Ino the scrolls that he was suppose to. He then looks at TenTen and says **__"He said to say goodbye and he's sorry TenTen it's just like at the Orphanage , He couldn't stand it any more ." __** He then turns and disappears in a swirl of leaves . **_

_**As slowly Tenten's face goes from blank to puzzlement to wondering to crying as she stands and flees , As she realizes the one person she considered family since her dad died in the war has left .**_

_** Hinata looks and shakes her head and stands up and starts to chase after Tenten to see if she could help her . Then Suddenly she stops and realizes who the Anbu was talking about , and she realizes that she is the one that started him on this path .** " Naruto why " **She whispers to herself as she starts crying and goes to the place they had their first kiss.**_

_** Ino sits there for a while stunned then suddenly goes pale and leaving money on the table heads to her Apartment. While she walks she thinks back to when she promised that she wouldn't betray Naruto if he opened his heart to her.**_

_**1000 Hokages Tower -**_

_**Tsunade steps out onto a balcony to address the crowd and looks at them and sighs **__" I wish to announce that after this speech I am stepping down and leaving this village for good . First the Council in it's wisdom has decided that Sasuke Uchiha will be the new Hokage , and has banned Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi from ever being Hokage . Second The reason I am stepping down is The Fact that I am the Grand Mother of Naruto. Third You deserve what you get. **E**__**very ones amazement she then poofs and everyone realizes that the Lady Tsunade is already gone and she had left a shadow clone behind. ... **_


	2. Chapter 2 Narutos Reasons

_**Things Just Happen - Reasons **_**I do not Own Naruto Or the Characters of Naruto Or any thing but my personal characters of Dungeons and Dragons ****... 1000 Hours Namikaze Compound **Kurenai is wandering around the compound thinking about after Kakashi left and she opened the rest of the seals . ** Flashback ** Kurenai sets still as Kakashi Leaves , She picks up the note and sees its dated on the day she and Kakashi kissed after their first date . _My Ruby Princess I never thought that after my heart was shredded that it could let another in I am so glad that you have allowed me into your heart for me the thought of you not by my side brings an ice to my heart that only your eyes can melt , I ask you now that you be with me for the rest of my life , Yours For Ever Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze . _**"Natuto what have I done "** she whisper and starts to cry . ** Flashback Ends ** **1000 HOURS HOKAGES MONUMENT TOP OF THE FOURTHS HEAD ** Hinata sets under the tree that Naruto carvrd his and her Intials in just like his Parents had before him. She has the scroll spread out be for her and out of it came over 2 dozen letters addressed to her all from the time that he was on his original trip with the Toad Sage , After that came over 2 dozen roses made out of various gem stones ( one per Letter) - in the third seal was a dozen Amethist and silver Roses , and the fourth is a letter from Naruto that she reads =_ Hinata I don't know why you said you loved me and then When I come back to find that you married Kiba , I shall always love you , No matter what You have done you will have a place in my heart that will belong to the only one who I thought loved me for me . Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze . _She just brings her arms around herself and cries herself to sleep in their special place.**1000 HOURS INO'S APARTMENT ** Ino sets looking at the sapphire and silver roses And rereads the letter that was with =_ Ino I loved you with all my heart , I sealed all my feelings away that I had For Hinata and her Betrayal . But I realized Yesterday that if you had ever cared about me it disappeared once I brought back the Teme-Traitor ,and all you did was make it hurt twice as much or more when you spent all your time with him. N.U.N. _She feels an emptiness that she fears will never be filled again collapsing on her bed crying. _ =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_**1000 hours In the forest headed to Suna ** Four anbu heading to Suna to deliver a a scroll to Temari of the Sands and a verbal Message to Gaara , In the Lead you find Monkey , following him is Sparrow , Cheetah , and Gecko .The ex personal Gaurd of the Commandant of ANBU . ======================================================================================================= 


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Naruto or AD&D Also I like Blueberry pie as much as Naruto likes RAMEN hahahahah .- Remembering - Hinata -**_Naruto watches the waterfall as he delves back in his memories ... As he awakens Naruto smiles at the memory of Hinata-Chan approaching him an kissing him and saying she loved him . He remembers Kiba and Sakura just about fell off of their chairs. He promised that he would write to her every month and send it to her no matter what . Afterwards they said good bye to their friends and went to sit on the Fourths head and talked while watching the sunset . After that they went and Talked to Lady Tsunade and she agreed to give Hinata advanced Medical Training , and told them that when Naruto Returned He would be Acknowledged as The Fourths son and Inherit His Properties . He and Hinata kissed some more and they promised each other that they would always be there for each other . He gets to the gate Hinata is standing there and they kiss and hug and He hug Shizune and Lady Tsunade , and tells them good bye and leaves with Pervy Sage ooops I mean Jiraiya. - 3 year 2 months 5 days 7 hours and 14 minutes Later The 4'10" has changed He Now stands 6'3" Instead of the Orange Jumpsuit he wears Long Black Leather Duster with Crimson flames on the wrists and along the bottom edge , And wears A charcoal Grey Calvary style shirt made out of silk and a pair of Black Leather Pants . Has Piercing Blue Eyes with Shoulder length Golden Blonde hair . As they walk through the Gates He tells Jiraiya that he wants to swing by the Dango shop to see if his Hinata is there . Smiling he unseals a dozen roses he made our of Amethyst and Silver along with it is a Set of Jewellry made out of Amethyst and Diamonds Consisting of Necklace ,Bracelet, A pair of Earrings , and a ring Carved out of a single Amethyst with the Uzumaki Crest . Jiraiya smiles at his godson as he ha been getting more excited every day for the last month . - Naruto sees his Hinata his Princess , Talking to TenTen and Neji , When Suddenly Kiba Walks out of the store and grabs Hinata and pulls her to him with both hands around her waist , Naruto freezes and suddenly theres Kakashi next to him looking sad . **"Naruto ". **Kakashi Spoke with regret in his voice he didn't want to be the one to tell him but he had to .** "Naruto , Hinata Married Kiba Last Month** , **I ... I'm sorry Naruto." **Naruto Looks at Kakashi with his Face changing to a look that he hasn't seen Since Naruto was 6 and asking why the villagers had beaten and stabbed Him. Suddenly a Huge Pulse of K.I. came from Naruto then suddenly his Face went blank and he turned to Jiraiya and give him the items in his hands and says **"Tell The Hokage-san that I will be there later , I am going to Training area 44 to relax. and Disappears in a flash of blue Light . " **Kakashi Starts to follow when Jiraiya lays a hand on him and shakes his head and gestures towards the Tower. - TenTen and Neji where trying to get Hinata who this being the first that they have seen her since they found out of the Marriage why she married Kiba when they both know that she loves Naruto . When Suddenly Neji puts a hand on TenTens arm and she quiets down as a minute later Kiba comes out and grabs Hinata and pulls her against him they both notice that as soon as Kiba touched Her what little life that had been in her Face and Eyes died . Kiba grinned and started to say something when everyone felt a Killer Intent that was so great that the split second it was there it Staggered all of them. They Looked around and see Kakashi , Jiraiya , and the new and Improved Naruto . with Naruto giving something to Jiraiya and leaving. TenTen and Neji Both Notice That As soon as Hinata noticed him she tried to take a step towards him when Kiba pulled her back and let out a subvocal growl . Then Kiba said **" Hinata time to go Home Now . **And turns holding her arm and leaves in a swirl of leaves . - _**Training Grounds 44 -Forest of Death**_ - An Hour Later Naruto has changed his clothes to a set of stanard ANBU armour without the mask , He is currently using a Pair of sai to Slaughter a Giant ant hill ( The ants are 4' Tall and 7' Long ) already he has killed 200 or more and still hasn't used any Chakra . Anko is heading to the tower in the center of training area44 when she feels a powerful chakra prescence and decides to Investigate it . _** A/N it should be noted that there was a faction at the academy That Consisted of Sasuke U. , Kiba I. , Sakura H. and 2 more Clan Heirs and 2 Other children of Council Members and about 10 hanger ons . **_ Anko stops and looks down from a tree seeing a blonde god whirling thru a mass of giant ants when she realizes that even though she could feel his chakra he was doing all the damage with just speed and strength . Then she takes a second look at him a says "**Naruto ? " **Naruto just pumps some chakra into his legs and jumps onto the branch next to her **" Hi Anko-Chan , How are you , You ready to take me for that drink ? " ** - **" yea sure Naruto lets go " **Anko responds and heads towards the center of Training area 44** . " You can take a quick shower then we'll grab a bite and hit the bars "** -


	4. Chapter 4 Never Drink with Anko

**_ I do not own NARUTO ._**

* * *

Naruto and Anko after taking a shower and changing proceeds to the Dango Shop and eat . As they are getting ready to leave two of Anko's friends show up . Kurenai and Hana . Who are invited to go with Naruto and Anko . The four of them then proceed to a bar. Anko and the others start asking about his training . While they sit around a table the four of them drinking Sake . He mentions the places he has gone to and the people he as talked with . Anko was shocked to find out that he has been doing missions for the village while on his training trip. Among other things when once when Anko was getting to Friendly he compared her to the new Kage of Mist saying she and Mei both like to get to try to set on his lap. Causing Anko to Blush and Kurenai and Hana both to wonder about him using Mei's name and not her title.

6 Hours Later they have been Joined By several Jounin , and ANBU and decide they need to move it from the bar so he says why don't everyone just follow him to his house . So everyone follows along stumbling along then they some of the start to notice that they are in they clan district and that he walks up and swipe a bit of blood on the gate seal and opens the gates and lets everyone in. Thats wheen all of a suddenly Asuma stops and looks around and says **"****wait I should know this place ".** Naruto who is in the lead again ,looks over his shoulder and says **" It's my dads clan compound The Namikaze Compound " . ** Several people just stop and look at each other wondering if they drank even more than they thought.

Naruto and crowd spread out on the Ground floor with him warning everyone not to go upstairs as he hasn't undid all the traps up there. In the crowd is the Shino , Ino , Sakura , Temari , TenTen , Kakashi-Sensei , Asuma-Sensei , Kurenai-Sensei , And Shizune plus 30 or so others . The Party must have been good because when he woke up in his Parents Bedroom on the bed , he had Anko curled up against him on his left side , and a Female ANBU ( who he will later know as Yugao Uzi ) on his Right side. Needless to say he decided that since he was just in a pair of boxers and both of them where wearing a pair of his boxers and one of his T-shirts , The ANBU was still wearing her Cat Mask though , he was not gonna drink that much again. Of course now he had to wake them up with out getting killed by them.


End file.
